


Shift

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	Shift

.  


 

Day after day, he sat at the window, watching the wind move through the wildflowers high on Mount Mindolluin. Sam felt tempted to fret, but the silence that surrounded Frodo seemed not unwelcome. When he finally asked, Frodo nodded.

"It's restful just to sit here. Please don't worry."

True enough, for his eyes shone clear and quiet. Sam took the injured hand with care. "You're not in pain?"

Frodo smiled. "Not at all." The grip on his wrist tightened, and Frodo's eyes went wide.

"Ah, then," Sam murmured, his tone changing along with his gaze.

It was a long night.

.


End file.
